A New Hero
by Blue Torpedo
Summary: Serenity Kane isn't a normal girl. Granted she was never a normal girl. Being a masked vigilante probably doesnt help. She barely gets to spend time with her best friend Dick Grayson any more. When she gets an offer to join the team she just can't refuse.


**A/N: This is a sorta crossover story about a hero I have always imagines being in the YJ universe and the PJO universe. This takes place after the fifth PJO book and starts during Homefront. I won't be able to update regularly but I hope you enjoy.**

**Manhattan**

It was raining in manhattan. It was probably because Zeus had anger issues. It was around 9 pm at night. So far it was quit. But of course since it is a crime ridden city it didn't stay quit for long.

"_Ahh_!" a scream ripped threw the air. In an alleyway a middleaged woman was bieng robbed by some crook with a gun. "eh give me all your money lady, or I'll shoot ya!" of course criminals aren't the smartest, but that doesn't mean they're not dangerous.

Suddenly a black shuriken came flying from the shadows and knocked the gun out of the crooks hand. The crook then looked scared and said,"Why isn't it the little ninja. Coming to arrest me eh well take your best shot.

Out of the shadows came a girl about 12 years old. She was about 5'2, pretty tall for her age. She had tan skin and long raven black hair that was in a braid going down her left shoulder. She had on a midnight blue kimono that want own to her mid thigh. And was wearing black leggings. She had a black utility belt on with a letter B in the center of it. She had black klevar gloves with a holo computer attached to the left one, and she was wearing black combat boots. Adorned over her eyes was a black domino mask.

"how many times am I going to have to arrest you this week Bruno. I mean this is the fifth time this week and it's only wednday. I'm seriously considering getting a leash for you." she said annoyed. I mean it was a school night and she had a very hard history test in the morning. She was thinking after this she would leave the rest to Blue Topedo and Red Inforno to handle and take a Zeta beam back to Gotham.

Bruno sneered. "You are not going to catch me again." and just as he said that a whip of water came and knocked him out. BlackBelt stared at a shadow angrily,"I had that handled you know." out of the shadows stepped her partner Blue torpedo.

He was 16 with messy raven black hair like mine. He also had tan skin. He was about 6'1 with nice muscles. He was wearing a blue no sleeve shirt with an attached sheath for his water swords. He had on black tight pants and black combat boots. He had a dark blue utility belt with a letter T in the middle. He had on black klevar gloves. The back of his shirt, over the small of his back was reinforced with a very hard to penetrate through material. He was my half-brother Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, and a water bender.

"Yeah, I know but you were taking to long." he said while giving me his infamous lopsided smile. "besides you told me you have a test to study for." I gave him a glare," I could have handled it." "Yeah, yeah Cee." "_IDENTITY_!" "sorry"

"Hey you guys forgot about me." said Red Inferno as he landed next to them.

He was 13 with shaggy black hair. He was 5'4 with nice muscle tone. He had pale skin. His costume was like Torpedo's except his shirt was red, his utility belt was black with a letter I, and he had fire swords. He also had a holster on is thigh with nun chucks in them. He was Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, and Fire bender.

"Yeah" I said sarcastically,"We totally forgot about you. Who are you again?" He playfully glared at me. "Oh haha, BB very funny." Percy snorted "well BB go get back to Gotham and get ready for that test." I nodded,"have fun" then I got out my grappling hook and swung out of the alley.

Five minutes later I landed in an alley. In it was an old photo booth,but looks are deceiving. It was actually a zeta tube in disguise. I went in and there was a flash of light. I came out of an old phone booth in Gotham City.

I quickly changed and went home. My home was a penthouse in Gotham heights. I lived there with my cousin Zack, my aunt Drew, and my uncle Steve. They took me in after my parents were murdered.

My parents had owned their own worldwide company. Kane Robotics. They built some of the best tech in the world and were multibillionaires. They were also environmentalists. So they traveled all over the place. And of course they took me with them to. I was a what people called, child genius. I was good at building and designing tech. I actually built all of the tech that me, Percy, and Nico use. I was also good at, well, a lot of subjects.

They wanted me to be safe so I had a lot of self defense classes. The press says I'm almost as good as batman in combat. I studied human anatomy so I new tons of pressure points, I was also a pretty good medic.

Anyways I took the elevator up to the penthouse. When I got up my aunt drew smiled at me. "Hi Serenity, your back early. How was patrol?" I shrugged,"it was okay." I walked up to my room, which by the way was huge.

It was the roughly the size of an apartment in the poor part of the city. In the middle of the room against the wall was my queen size bed with blue silk blankets. The walls were painted to look like a sunset over the ocean. On the left side of the room there were all my designs and prototypes. On my desk there were pens, pencils, protractors, and a lot of other stuff.

On the right side of the room there was the door to my own personal bathroom. There was also the door to my walk-in closet. Propped up on its stand in the corner was my blue acoustic guitar with a bunch of sheet music (I like music). On the wall near my bed was a sliding see through door that led out to a balcony filled with tons of plants. The one you could see the most was moonlace that Percy gave me.

On either side of my bed was two mahogany nightstands with pictures on them. The pictures on the right stand were full of pictures of her and her parents. Some of them also had her cousin and his parents in them.

On the left were pictures of her and her friends. Some had her with Percy, and Nico, and some had her with her best friend Dick Grayson otherwise known as Robin The boy wonder. I know your thinking 'he told you his secret ID?' well yeah because I'm an awesome friend.

I didn't feel like studying so I just went to bed.

**The next day**

_*Beep Beep Beep*_ went my alarm as it went of. 5:30 in the morning. I had to be at Gotham Academy by 7:25. I hated waking up early. I walked into the bathroom and took a warm shower. When I was down I changed into my stupid GA uniform. I hate the uniform. The only thing I like about it is the color.

I grabbed a quick breakfast and walked to school.

When I got to campus I saw Dick take a picture of some blonde then do his disappearing act. I then saw him by Barbra so I walked over to them. When I was in earshot I heard Dick say,"oh, nothing Barbra just talking to the new girl." and he walked towards me while playing on his phone. "Dick," I said while smirking,"what was that." "Wow, Cee that's what Babs said." "Well great minds think alike."

Me and Dick walked to our lockers that were ironically next to each other. "So..." I said,"Who was the blondie that you took a picture of." He looked at me."That was Artemis." "The girl from your team." I said. He nodded. Then the school jock Brian walked up to Dick,"Hey nerd I need you to do my math homework." Dick glared at him,"Do it yourself." Brian's face turned red and he picked up Dick by the collar of his shirt.

"Hey!" I said when he pulled his arm back. "Leave him alone!" I so wished I could drop kick him. He faced me,"What are going to do if I don't, tell your mommy. Oh, wait you don't have a mommy." and he laughed. I looked down trying to fight the tears as I clenched my fist.

"Hey!" I heard. I looked up to see the blonde girl, Artemis.

**A/N: and I'm ending it there. I really hope you guys like it. I've imagined about BlackBelt since I first saw Young Justice. I of course had to change some things about her so the story would make more sense. Until next time!**

**-B.T.**


End file.
